


MarkSepticMash

by Katiecat512



Category: Mark/Jack fandom, youtuber fandom
Genre: Biting, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecat512/pseuds/Katiecat512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three gamers find the best in every situation... this includes when they have to share a bed at PAX Prime because the hotel lost the reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MarkSepticMash

“Are you fucking serious?” Mark exclaimed. Aaron and Jack looked at Mark expectantly.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Jack asked.  
“They lost the reservations.” Mark said. Aaron looked confused. “...For our room.” Mark finished. The trio were to share a room with three beds in it for PAX Prime but the hotel misplaced the reservations as they did have a ton of people make reservations for PAX.  
“Shite.” Jack said. Aaron walked up to the front desk.  
“Are there any other available rooms?” He asked politely, his British accent rolling off his tongue. Typical Yami. The woman at the desk blushed lightly at the dashing young male.  
“I-I can check.” She said, typing away at her computer.  
The hotel had beautiful red velvet curtains and golden colored carpet. It was really beautiful and extravagant. The three bed suite was supposed to be decently cheaper than any other rooms, but the youtube trio were gonna have to make do.  
“There is one room left on the fifth floor.” The secretary spoke up again, looking at the three strapping young men.  
“Yes!” The three men high-fived each other simultaneously.  
“But…” The woman spoke up over them.  
“But…?”  
She licked her lips as the boys looked at her. “There’s only one bed...” 

Jack was the first to slide the keycard and open the hotel room door, dragging in his luggage. The room was dimly lit and large. The walls were opaque and the wood floors were adorned with red carpet rugs. Aaron tried to hide his blush when he saw the heart-shaped tub in the bathroom while Mark was busy trying to fit the luggage trolley through the door.  
“Why did you bring tree (three) suitcases in the first place, Mark?” Jack asked. Mark shoved his way through the small hallway.  
“You never know what you might need…” Mark answered. Aaron laughed.  
“Let me guess, one of those bags just has your hair-care products, right?”  
“Pffft. Tch. Uh… nooo.” Mark said, holding the case in his hands closer to his chest. “This one just belongs in the bathroom is all.” Jack started chuckling as Aaron rolled his eyes and started unpacking.  
“Aw, man.” Mark said, looking at the enormous King sized bed as he walked back out of the bathroom.  
“What is it?” Aaron asked.  
“There is only two pillows.” Mark stated as if it was the most horrendous sin in the world. Jack laughed once again.  
“It’s fine, Mark. I was just about to go downstairs and ask for some alcohol anyways. I’ll get another pillow.” Jack said, getting off the bed and heading towards the door. “See ye in a bit!”  
Once Jack was out of earshot, Mark leaned over towards Aaron.  
“Wanna try out the bath?” He asked in a whisper. Face-flushed, Aaron smiled and nodded. 

Aaron and Mark shared a quick kiss just before Jack walked back into the hotel room. He threw the pillow on the bed and put the whiskey on the nightstand.  
“Hey, guys. Where are you?” Jack called out.  
Aaron giggled. “We’re in the bath!”  
“Yeah.” Mark said. “Come join us.” Jack begrudgingly decided ‘why-the-hell-not’ as he started to strip. He slowly stepped into the bath when he heard Mark and Aaron giggling again.  
“What is so funny?” Jack asked. They were straight-up dying of laughter now.  
“Your. Your hat.” Yami choked out.  
“Yeah? What about it?” Mark was cackling.  
“It’s. Still. On!” Mark finished. Jack’s face turned red with embarrassment as he felt the fabric of his hat find his hand when he chucked it across the room. He glared at the two of them, his face still red.  
“Shut up.” They both smiled at him and continued laughing.  
“I said ‘shut up’!” Jack said, splashing water on Mark. Mark gave Jack the ‘oh-no-you-didn’t’ face and that’s how the bath water war started between the three of them. They were all laughing and trying to get the others wetter than themselves. This went on for fifteen minutes before they decided to get out of the bath to get to bed. They did have to go to the festival tomorrow. Yamimash put on plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, Jack put his Ireland boxers on and a muscle shirt, and Mark went to bed with just his boxers on. When Mark turned away for a second, Jack grabbed a piece of Yami ass causing Aaron to squeak. The three gamers crawled into the King-sized bed; Aaron on the left and Mark on the right, forcing Jack to the middle. Yami was the first to fall asleep, light snoring coming from his small figure. Jack smiled, turning his back to Mark so he could get more comfortable. Bad decision. Not even two minutes after Jack closed his eyes, he felt Mark roll over to spoon him. Jack didn’t mind the cuddling though as he was soon drifting back off to sleep. Then, he felt the hand that was resting on his abdomen start moving up and down. Jack cocked his head slightly towards Mark, eyes half closed.  
“Why are you rubbing my stomach?” He whispered, so tired that his thick Irish accent was what came out of his mouth. He saw Mark shrug and decided to try to sleep once again. It wasn’t until he felt the hand move down to his navel that his eyes snapped open.  
“Mark, what are you-?” He was cut off when he felt Mark’s tongue and lips on his neck.  
Mark shushed him. “You need to be quiet. Yami is sleeping.” Jack obliged, not wanting to wake Aaron when he looked so peaceful. Mark’s hand traveled lower towards Jack’s growing erection while Mark’s mouth stayed busy leaving love-marks on Jack’s neck. Jack crossed his legs, trying to will away his erection and push away Mark’s hand. Wherever Mark’s tongue traveled became cold with saliva while Jack’s blood boiled and his skin flushed red. Jack tilted his head to allow Mark more room while his legs crossed tighter.  
“Mark, right now?” Jack whined. He felt teeth bite into the cartilage of his ear as Mark whispered his response.  
“Why not?” Mark smirked as his hand found its way into Jack’s boxers. Jack let out a slow hiss as Mark’s cold hand touched his sensitive area. Markimoo smirked against Jackaboy’s skin as Mark’s hand wrapped around the base of Jack’s cock and began to move up agonizingly slow. Jack tried to suppress the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. They both froze when Aaron rolled onto his back, careful not to make a sound or movement for a few moments. Jack let out a sigh of relief when Aaron didn’t wake up and then his breathing hitched when Mark’s thumb slid over his slit. Jack’s hand that was under his pillow gripped on to the feather filled object as his other hand’s knuckles turned white from gripping onto the sheets. Mark had a shit-eating grin plastered to Jack's shoulder as he continued to jack off Jack. Mark's teeth continued to graze over Jack's pale skin as he heard a voice speak up.  
"What are you two doing?" A sleepy Aaron asked with a yawn. Jack was panting, face red and his eyes half-lidded as he looked towards Yami. Yami almost came then and there when he saw Jack in that state. Aaron's eyes then moved to the half-Korean behind the Irish male. Mark smiled at Aaron.  
"You should join us, Yamimash." Aaron looked back at Jack who looked back at Aaron with lustful, pleading eyes. Aaron nodded as he sloppily took his shirt off and moved closer to the two. Mark went back to leaving hickeys on Jack's left shoulder and neck as Aaron slid his hand up Jack's gray t-shirt. Jack moaned when Yami's hand slid over one of his nipples. Aaron's face turned red from the sound as he stole a sloppy kiss from Jack. Jack was in so much pleasure that he barely reciprocated Aaron's kiss. Aaron's tongue found its way into Jack's mouth quickly, darting in and out. Mark was seriously turned on by watching his two boyfriends making out. Aaron parted from Jack's lips and began to suck, lick, and bite all around his Adam's apple. Jack groaned from over-stimulation causing Mark and Aaron to grunt in return. Aaron's free hand moved to give Jack's ass a squeeze. Jack threw his head back as he moaned from the grope.  
"That's payback for earlier." Yami whispered. If it was possible, Jack's face would have turned more red. Aaron was too turned on as he reached down from Jack's ass to his own hard-on. Mark had started pumping himself long ago with all of the sweet sounds his pasty Irish boy was making. "Oh, Sean." Hearing Mark say his real name pushed Jack over the edge. Sweat dripped from his body as Jack convulsed, reaching his climax. Mark followed soon after, giving himself and Jack one last pump. Aaron smiled at the two as he finished himself off as well. Mark and Aaron flopped on their backs as the three caught their breath.  
"At least the sheets are white." Jack laughed, making the other two smile. They gave Jack a peck on each side of his cheek.  
"Water, anyone?" Mark offered.  
"Yeah." Yami and Jack said simultaneously.  
The three drank water, threw the dirtied sheets to the floor and put on new pajamas.  
They all crawled back into the King sized bed and fell asleep with the same thought...  
"I love you guys." 

The next morning…  
“Jack, aren’t you going to be a little warm in that?” Aaron asked, gesturing to the gray sweater on Jack’s torso.  
“Yeah, dude. It’s August.” Mark agreed.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have to wear this if someone hadn’t left love marks on my neck.” He said accusingly towards Mark. Mark gave a sly smirk in return.  
“Oh yeah.” Yami said. “You call ‘love marks’ something different in America, don’t you?”  
“Yeah.” Mark said.” We call ‘em hickeys.”  
“I like ‘lovemarks’ better.” Jack mumbled.  
“Oh yeah you do.” Agreed Mark as he slipped his phone in his pocket. “You guys ready?”  
“Yeah!” Aaron said excitedly.  
“Definitely.” Jack nodded.  
Mark stole a kiss from both men before they headed out for breakfast and then to PAX.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic with all three of these baes.


End file.
